


The Lottery

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient History, Consensual Sex, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Kai isn't insane, Mentor/Protégé, Older Woman/Younger Man, Religion, Ritual Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Same-Sex Marriage, Temple, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A society's customs of bringing spring back places two strangers together.Ally Mayfair-Richards/Kai AndersonFantasy AU
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Ivy Mayfair-Richards, Kai Anderson/Ally Mayfair-Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Lottery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



> Fantasy AU
> 
> Kai Anderson/Ally Mayfair-Richards story
> 
> Ally Mayfair-Richards/Ivy Mayfair-Richards Marriage

The people gathered around the courtyard looked up with rapt attention at the temple, hoping to hear the eagerly awaited news of who would be chosen for the Spring Festival. And they were not just observers, either. Like everyone else in the city, they had places their names into the lottery, to perhaps be chosen represent the god of spring and his consort in the Spring Festival.

The first name was called, and a mixture of excited chatter and religious awe went through the crowd as a young man heard his name called, and walked up the steps. He turned around and looked out at the crowd with no discernible expression. Like most of the people chosen by the lottery, he was young, just past adulthood. The Priestesses used a sorting method that meant that the young would have a greater chance to take place in the spring ritual.

Which was why, when the next name was called, a great buzz went through the crowd, because the next name called was not the name of a young woman, lithe and nubile, but rather the name of an older woman, who was also married to a rich merchant. But without hesitation, she climbed up the stairs, bowed down low to the young man who was now her ceremonial husband, and then joined hands with him. Every person in the city of age took place in the lottery, and she was no exception.

That night, with her wife, she kissed and cuddled as she usually did. She was 46 years old, and had been married to her husband at a young age. She was slightly older, and rich even then, and she had started out as a simple concubine. But she was beautiful and pleasing, and she worked her way into being her chief wife.

Tonight his cuddling went further. He started pawing and squeezing her full breasts, and then gently whispered in her ear, telling her to part her legs so he could slide in from behind. He was more insistent and rough than he usually was, and she enjoyed it.

"You...like the idea, that I will be doing this for this young man, don't you?" she whispered as he stroked in and out of her.

"It's not every man that gets to use the consort of the spring god", he said, and she could tell by his fevered grunting that he was indeed turned on by it. So was she. Unfortunately, the sex was not as vigorous as she needed, and it soon ended, leaving her slightly frustrated.

Soon enough, she would not be frustrated.

Kai Anderson and Ally Mayfair-Richards met on the top of the temples, the three priestesses gathered around them. Ally noticed that Kai Anderson seemed shyer today, a full blush spreading over his features. Perhaps when it was announced, he was too shocked to realize what would happen. Now, as his eyes traveled over her full body, he seemed to be realizing just what was happening.

So did she. The minute the temple doors closed behind them, she gathered him to her, kissed him deeply, and ran her hands down to his lower back. It was her job, after all, as consort to the spring god. She was happy to see that it only took a minute of surprise before he responded, kissing back, and letting his own hands find her lower back. Despite his youth, he was still taller and broader than her, and his hands were instinctively commanding yet gentle. Inside of a minute, her thigh was pressing against his hardness.

It was then that a less fortunate aspect of his youth came up: in the excitement of having what was probably his first contact with a woman made him lose control, and her thigh was covered with his sticky sperm as he whimpered.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

She bowed low to the floor. "I am glad I pleased the spring god". She took him by the hand and led him into the inner chambers, where she took his soft penis in her mouth and quickly returned it to hardness. This delay had made her very excited, and with no further word, she rolled on her back, parted her legs, and signaled with her eyes that it was time. He shoved inside of her, her mature pussy easily taking every inch of him. He rutted in her, and she locked her legs behind his back, forcing him in until he was pushing at the entrance of her womb. He came, in another thick rush, while her lips locked around his. And this time, there was no softening, her insistent tunnel massaged him to hardness as soon as he came, and urging him on to fuck her again, to fill her up again.

By the end of that week, the experienced society woman was no longer having to take the lead. The young man, as if he really was possessed by the spring god, soon learned to control her, to push her down on all fours and mount her eagerly, even when she was sore and unready. But she acquiesced to his demands, because she was his consort. Also, of course, it was more sex than she had had in years. She enjoyed slipping out of her expensive robes and wantonly offering her used, but still eager vagina to him. She enjoyed being so roughly used that she was left on the bed, his seed slowly leaking out of her.

And as for him...there is no reason to describe how a young man feels when given an unlimited supply of sex.

After that week was over, and the two of them walked back into the sunlight, with the crowds cheering that they had done their part to see the return of spring, who knows what changes had come over them? Some could be guessed at easily, some could perhaps not.


End file.
